reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode I: The Curse Of the Triton Colossus
''The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode I: The Curse of the Triton Colossus ''is the first film of the The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson series. Plot Prologue Fog Bound The story begins during the Age of Piracy, as the HMS Sunrise carries Governor Edward Goldfeather and his daughter Rose from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean Sea. Escorted by Lieutennant James Norrington, the vessel happens upon the wreck of a merchant ship, which crewmen Michaelangelo, Igor and Tito take to be the work of "cursed pirates". Rose spots two single survivors: Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) and Will Turner (Orlando Bloom), lying unconsious on a piece of driftwood. They are brought aboard the Dauntless, and rouse in time for they and Rose to introduce themselves. As they lapse back into unconsciousness, Rose notices a medallion in Will's pocket. Fearing they are pirates—and that the strict Norrington would likely have them hanged—Rose takes the medallion from them before they are taken below decks. As Rose stands on the ship's bow, contemplating the medallion, the Triton Colossus, the galleon with shredded gold sails, makes its escape from the scene…but not before Rose glimpses it and the Skull and crossbones hoisted atop its mast. Eight Years Later We rejoin Rose (Halle Berry) eight years later, as she wakes from her dream of that fateful day. She still has the medallion, kept in a hidden compartment in a chest of drawers, and puts it on. Her friend Elizabeth, knocks on the door, startling her. She then enters with a gift for her: a dress from London she hopes Rose will wear to Norrington's promotion ceremony. She agrees to wear it, though finds the corset highly restrictable and uncomfortable. The two recieve a visitor in the form of Will Turner, who has forged a sword for the soon-to-be commodore. It is clear he has developed romantic feelings for Elizabeth, but they part on less-than friendly terms, owing to her station as the Governor's Daughter and his, a lowly blacksmith's "apprentice". Meanwhile, three strange figures are approaching Port Royal onboard a sinking dory: Captain Zephyr Knightson (Ashton Kutcher/Scott Weinger), Weedwhacker (Robbie Gee), and Gunter, their zombie (Danny Le Boyer), are in the market for a new ship, and, after bribing the harbor master, they head into the docks as, high above Fort Charles, Norrington's promotion ceremony gets underway. Knightson, Weedwhacker, and Gunter are accosted by two marines, Arthur and Angus, but distract them with mention of the legendary Triton Colossus. On the battlements of the fort, Commodore Norrington offers Rose a proposition: his new status has made clear to him he has not yet taken a wife, and sees Rose as a "fine woman". Rose faints—though less through shock at James' words, and more because of the tightness of her corset—and plummets into the sea far below. Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter, having engaged the marines in idle conversation, dive in and rescue her from the seabed, from where her medallion sends out a mysterious pulse, a signal sent across the waters. Back on the harbor, Zephyr's interest is piqued by the medallion, but his questions are forestalled by Norrington, who arrives with marines to arrest the pirates, having recognized a brand on Zephyr's satchel used by the East India Trading Company to identify pirates. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter, however, hold Rose hostage long enough to have Zephyr's effects returned, before making their swashbuckling escape into the port. As they try to escape, Knightson, Weedwhacker and Gunter meet Will Turner, who is now John Brown's blacksmith apprentice, inside of the blacksmith shop, and a swordfight ensues. Eventually, the three pirates are knocked unconscious by Will's employer (who had slept through the entire swordfight) and arrested by the Royal Navy officers who have just broken into the blacksmith shop. Raid of Port Royal That night, Port Royal is besieged by the infamous ghost ship known as the Triton Colossus — a black vessel crewed by a vicious, bloodthirsty crew, and captained by a man reputed to be "so evil that Hell itself spat him back out". The mysterious pulse which emanated from Rose's medallion seems to have "called" the Triton Colossus somehow. Crew members from the Colossus find Rose in possession of the medallion, and take her back to their ship. She invokes the rule of parley ("parlai" in Middle English, "parley" in modern American English—a negotiation or discussion between two parties, particularly in military situations, during which no harm can befall the adversary) in order to be taken to the Captain of the Triton Colossus, Gaston, to ask that he cease his attack on Port Royal in exchange for the medallion. Gaston agrees but, employing a loophole in their agreements, abducts Rose. Later, Rose is asked to dine with Gaston and to wear a red dress. When she refuses, she is told that the captain said she'd say that, in which case she'd be dining with the crew and she'd be naked, Rose decides to wear the dress and dine with the captain. The next day, Will and Elizabeth (having seen Rose taken by the Colossus's crew) fails in their passionate efforts to convince Commodore James Norrington and the Royal Navy to pursue the culprits immediately (despite the Commodore's own feelings towards Rose). While the Commodore puts his faith in strategy, Will and Elizabeth take up an offer by Zephyr Knightson, Weedwhacker and Gunter to rescue Rose in exchange for breaking them out of jail. After absconding with the Royal Navy's fastest ship and assembling a crew to man it on the lawless island of Tortuga (Spanish for turtle), Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Elizabeth and Will set off to find Gaston and the Triton Colossus, which is heading towards Isla de Forbida — a mysterious island that's supposedly undiscoverable, save for "those who already know where it is." The Curse Here, we learn the true story and intentions of Gaston and his crew. The ship and its crew were once under the command of Zephyr Knightson until they mutinied a decade ago, stealing the bearings for Isla de Forbida from him, and then marooning him with his first mate and zombie Weedwhacker and Gunter with a pistol containing only one shot. The island contained a cursed Aztec treasure that the crew of the Triton Colossus discovered — but believing the curse to be a myth, they took the Aztec treasure for themselves. Shocked by this action, Will's mother, Arabella Smith, the only pirate who protested against the mutiny, sent one of the cursed gold pieces away to her son in order to ensure a fitting punishment for the crew's betrayal. In retaliation, Gaston ordered Arabella to be tied to a cannonball and thrown overboard. Too late, the crew discovered that the curse was indeed real; in order to break it, they were required to return all the pieces of the treasure to its chest and give a blood sacrifice from everyone who removed them. As part of the curse, the crew's gluttony, greed, and lust for worldly possessions can never be satisfied, and they became undead, forced to never die or rest in their covetousness (moonlight reveals this fact, showing the pirates in its glare to be living, rotting skeletons). After a decade, they have succeeded in fulfilling almost all of the requirements to end the curse — save for obtaining the blood of Arabella Smith and the gold piece she stole. With the medallion (in reality, the last piece of the treasure) and Rose "Turner" (who they believe is the child of Arabella) in their custody, Gaston believes he finally has what he needs to lift the curse. Rescue at Isla de Forbida In a cave full of treasure on Isla de Forbida, Gaston, believing Rose is Arabella's child, anoints the last coin with her blood and drops it into the chest. When the crew questions if the curse was lifted, Gaston shoots Kevin, which has no effect on him— the curse remains unbroken. Confused, Gaston asks Rose if her father was Arabella Smith, to which Rose says no. Gaston then asks if she knows where her child is that sailed from England, eight years ago, and Rose does not answer. Enraged, Gaston knocks out Rose. Reaching the island, Will and Elizabeth suspect Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter may betray them and knock the three pirates out. They rescue Rose, who takes the medallion, and they escape to the Sunset. The crew of the Triton Colossus discover Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter, wandering around, and the three are then taken to Gaston, as Zephyr invoked the right of Parley. Gaston is shocked by seeing the three pirates alive and well and orders the crew to kill their old captain. Weedwhacker then asked if Rose's blood didn't work, which caused questioning if Zephyr himself knew who's blood would work. Destruction of the Sunset Back aboard the Sunset, Rose returned Will's medallion to him, and he realized that it was his blood, not Rose's, the pirates required to lift their curse. Angry and despairing, Elizabeth drove Will away, yet again forestalling the chance of romance between them. At the same time aboard the Triton Colossus, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter barter with Gaston—he will reveal Arabella Smith's child in exchange for the Colossus. Zephyr's negotiations come to naught when the Colossus pursues the Sunset. As the Colossus draws near, the crew of the Sunset prepares for battle. Soon, both ships fired at one another, causing damage to each vessel. It didn't take long for the crew of the Colossus to win, and retrieve the medallion. The crew of the Sunset is imprisoned, and Gaston watches in anticipation as the Sunset is blown up and sunk. Will then reveals that he is Arabella Smith's son and demands that and the crew be freed, and not to be harmed, or he will shoot himself and fall overboard. Gaston agrees, but applies another loophole: marooning Rose, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter on an island. Will is then taken to Isla de Forbida, where Gaston plans to kill him to break the curse. Rescue at Rumrunner's Isle Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gutner and Rose are stranded on Rumrunner's Isle, the same island on which Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter was marooned a decade ago. Rose asks Weedwhacker about how they escaped the island last time, to which he answered that with the help of the rum runners, the three pirates bartered passage off the island. But seeing that the rum runners are long out of business, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter have no plan of escaping. Then, Rose took matters in her own hands by burning all their supplies (Gunter's hidden cache of rum), as well as some of the small island's palm trees, to create a signal fire to alert anyone from the Royal Navy of her location. Rose, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are eventually rescued by Norrington, but Rose is unable to convince him to go back and rescue Will until Rose accepts Norrington's marriage proposal. Battle of the Isla De Forbida Upon arriving at the cursed island, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter convinces Norrington's forces to lie in ambush for Gaston's crew while he goes in and convinces them to come out. He convinces Gaston to delay spilling Will's blood to break the curse until after they have killed the crew of the Royal Navy ship Dauntless and taken the ship. This proves to all be part of Zephyr's plan; however, Weedwhacker was not expecting the undead crew to walk along the ocean floor to the ship, which allows them to escape the planned ambush. As the Triton Colossus crew engages the Royal Navy in hand-to-hand combat aboard the Dauntless, Zephyr steals one of the cursed coins, unseen by Gaston, and engages in his own swordfight with his former first mate. Because of the coin he stole, Zephyr now has a share of the loot, so he too is cursed (his "undead form" is his human form) and thus can't be killed until the curse is lifted. Moreover, in order for the curse to be lifted, his blood must now also be given. During their fight, Anamaria distracts Gaston long enough until both Zephyr and Will can give their blood and return their respective coins (Will has the medallion from the start of the film, Zephyr the coin he recently stole). Before Will drops the coins into the chest, Anamaria shoots Barbossa with her pistol, containing the one shot Zephyr was given when marooned after Barbossa's mutiny. When Barbossa claims, "Ten years Zephyr carries that pistol, and now, you waste his shot." Will claims, "She didn't waste it!" and drops the coins into the chest breaking the curse. After the curse ends and all the Triton Colossus crew becomes mortal again. Gaston falls to the treasure-covered ground and drops his fresh orange. Once they realize they're no longer cursed — and no longer immortal — Gaston's crew surrenders to the Royal Navy. The Hanging and the Escape Back at Port Royal, Norrington is forced to hang Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter as per law, but Will and Elizabeth, who believe them decent enough men to not deserve death, rescues the three pirates. Rose, inspired by Will and Elizabeth's sudden defiance, as well as Zephyr's confession of love towards her, rejects marriage to Norrington and declares her feelings for Zephyr instead. Norrington agrees to release her from her promise and Will is pardoned for his criminal act; meanwhile, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter escape and awkwardly fall into the ocean, to be rescued by the crew Gunter assembled to help him earlier and who now man the Triton Colossus. As the movie ends, Norrington watches as Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter set sail for unknown adventure, impressed by the three pirates enough to allow them one day's head start before setting out in pursuit. Characters *'Captain Zephyr Knightson': An eccentric undead immortal skeleton pirate noted for a slightly drunken swagger, accompanied by slurred speech and awkwardly flailing hand gestures, in love with Rose Goldfeather. He is seen mostly with Weedwhacker and Gunter. He has gained a reputation with made-up stories of how he escaped from the deserted island he was put on. He is determined to regain the Triton Colossus, which he captained years before. *'Weedwhacker': Zephyr Knightson's friend and loyal first mate who stays by his side. He is usually the one who tells the legends of Zephyr Knightson. *'Gunter': Zephyr Knightson's loyal zombie and friend who stays by his side. *'Gaston Ledoux': The captain of the Triton Colossus, he was Captain Zephyr Knightson's first mate before he led a mutiny ten years before. He and his crew stole cursed Aztec gold, for which they are cursed to walk the earth forever. *'Will Turner': A blacksmith's apprentice working in Port Royal, he is married to Elizabeth Swann. Will struggles with the fact his father, "Bootstrap" Bill, was a pirate, unable to reconcile that he was a good man too. *'Elizabeth Swann': The daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, married to Will. *'Rose Goldfeather': The daughter of Edward Goldfeather. During the ' 'Triton Colossus attack on Port Royal, she gives her name as Turner and is mistaken for "Bootstrap" Bill's child. *'Commodore Norrington': An officer in the Royal Navy who is in love with Rose and has a deep-seated dislike for pirates. *'Anamaria': A female pirate who signs up to join Will Turner, Elizabeth, Weedwhacker and Gunter for a chance to confront Zephyr Knightson for stealing her ship. He promises her the mysterious Storm Destroyer in an attempt to assuage her. *'Governor Edward Goldfeather': Governor of Jamaica, based in Port Royal, and father of Rose Goldfeather. *'Shi-Lang': A Chinese pirate aboard the Triton Colossus. He and Romeo dress up as women to provide the distraction that allows the cursed pirates to board the Dauntless near the end of the movie. *'Romeo': A pirate aboard the Triton Colossus, Shi-Lang's buddy, with a wooden tooth that never seems to stay in place. *'Delilah': A female navigator. She lived in Tortuga until Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Elizabeth and Will hired her to help rescue Rose. *'Sven': A bo'sun, who also lived in Tortuga until hired by Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Will and Elizabeth to rescue Rose. *: *: Category:The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson